1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging communication system which has an imaging function and is capable of communicating with a communication terminal such as a mobile telephone and a personal digital assistance (PDA) as well as a host communication unit such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-45390 discloses technique for connecting a display unit such as a monitor to an image processing unit such as a video recorder as well as to other communication units. This technique allows a coupling apparatus to intervene between the display unit and the image processing unit for wireless transmission to and/or from a communication unit. However, it is inconvenient that the technique cannot be applied to the case where the image processing unit singly performs wireless transmission to the communication unit without such a coupling apparatus. Moreover, with an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera connected to a host communication unit for communication therewith, the digital camera provided with an additional communication connection device cannot use the additional communication connection device.